La pluie est éternelle
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Il aime la pluie parce que l'autre a mal lorsqu'il pleut. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il la deteste et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle s'arrête. Mais aprés tout, la pluie est éternelle, n'est-ce pas... Majesté ? One Shot, yaoi, deathfic,un peu OCC


**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Disclamer et blabla:** Rien à moi sauf l'idée. One Shot, shônen-ai/yaoi, presque deathfic. Shirosaki (entre nous, j'adore dire ce nom =p) Hichigo n'étant pas un perso que je connais bien, j'ignore s'il est OCC mais dans la mesure où on sait jamais ce qu'il pense, c'est pas impossible ce que j'ai écris ! J'ai mis rating T parce que parfois j'ai utilisé un langage assez cru ^^'

**Résumé:** Il aime la pluie parce que l'autre a mal lorsqu'il pleut. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il la deteste et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle s'arrête. Mais aprés tout, la pluie est éternelle, n'est-ce pas... Majesté ?

**Note:** A marquer au dernier épisode des derniers HS. Quand Ichigo a crié "Maramasa !!" et qu'il l'a repêché, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il dirait ce que j'ai écris dans le texte. Mais comme VRAIMENT CRU :) Alors, je me devais de le dire. Et comme j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur Hichigo, voilà que tous les critères sont faits !

**Note2:** Inspirée par "_Let the drummer kick_" de Citizen Cope. Magnifique chanson :)

**Note3:** Premier texte sur Bleach, enjoy les gens ! J'espère..

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

J'aime la pluie. J'adore la pluie. Parce que tu as mal lorsqu'il pleut. Et j'aime quand tu as mal. J'aime tellement la pluie que j'en viens à l'idolâtrer. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, il pleut souvent ces derniers temps. Peut-être est-ce pour _lui_. Lui qui était si seul, comme tu l'as si souvent été. Tu as si bien compris ses sentiments pour les avoir toi-même déjà ressentis qu'un lien s'est crée entre vous. Un lien indestructible. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez vécu toute votre vie ensemble. Vous vous connaissiez que depuis quelque jours, peut-être une semaine voire deux. Peut-être as-tu même réussi à tomber amoureux de lui… Ce n'était qu'un zanpakutô moi Roi. Rien de plus qu'un zanpakutô. Mais sa vie, son histoire t'ont touchés au plus profond de ton être. Je l'ai ressenti. Tu vous trouvais semblables, similaires. Si je n'étais ce que je suis, je trouverais ça certainement touchant moi aussi. C'est pourquoi j'aime la pluie. Ton cœur est brisé n'est-ce pas ?

…

Je n'aime pas la pluie. Non, je la déteste. Parce que tu as mal au cœur lorsqu'il pleut. Et je hais quand tu as mal. Je déteste tellement la pluie qu'elle réussit à m'écoeurer. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, il pleut souvent ces derniers temps. Peut-être est-ce pour _lui_. Lui qui était si seul, comme tu ne le seras plus jamais. Oh non, crois-moi, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul. Tu l'as si souvent été par le passé mais tant que tu ignorais ma présence, je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi. Je ne permettrais plus jamais qu'un lien auquel tu tiens se brise à nouveau. Je ne permettrais plus jamais que cette pluie torrentielle s'abatte encore une fois sur mon sol. Je sais que tu as mal, et si je pouvais je la ferais mienne. Je sais que tu l'as aimé. Après tout, je n'ai jamais connu de jours aussi ensoleillés qu'en sa présence. Bien sur, il pleuvait tout de même, mais au moins, durant ces moments, j'avais le loisir occasionnel de voir ce qu'on appelle communément un 'arc-en-ciel'. C'était plutôt joli. J'en étais réellement heureux pour toi. Je déteste cette pluie continuelle. Je refuse de te voir souffrir. Vous étiez identiques, presque jumeaux. Ce n'était pas qu'un zanpakutô. Je le sais, tout comme Zangetsu-ossan n'en ai pas un. C'est pour ça tu l'aimais. Il était plus, tellement plus à tes yeux. Si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, je serais probablement beaucoup moins jaloux. C'est pourquoi je déteste la pluie. Ton cœur est brisé n'est-ce pas ?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

« _Majesté_ ?_ Majesté_, viens voir !

_ Fous moi la paix.

_ _Majesté_ descend !

_ Laisses moi tranquille !

_ _Majesté_ viens !

_ Mais tu vas la f

_ **Ichigo** !! Viens j't'ai dis !!

_ … Quoi ?!

_ Regarde. Regarde le ciel.

_ Eh ben quoi ?!

_ Tu vois _Majesté_

_ Voir quoi ?

_ À quel point tu as mal.

_ … En quoi ça te regarde toi ?

_ J'en ai marre de cette pluie… _mon Roi_.

_ …

_ J'peux t'aider _Majesté_. J'suis là moi, j'serais toujours là.

_ Fous moi la paix j'ai dis.

_ T'es si faible, ignorant, égoïste _Majesté_. En somme, totalement écoeurant. Tu me dégoûtes. Mais ce qui me répugne le plus, c'est qu'un autre que moi provoque cette foutue pluie.

_ Que veux-tu que ça me fasse, hollow ?!

_ Tu me dégoûtes. Seulement je suis toi tout autant que tu es moi. Si tu as mal, j'ai mal. Et j'deteste avoir mal. T'sais quoi _Majesté_ à la con, j'te déteste autant que j't'aime. Pourquoi ? Parce que t'es qu'une merde. Un faiblard. Mais je suis ta puissance, ta renaissance.

_ Rien à foutre.

_ J'te laisse choisir _mon Roi_. Soit tu m'laisses t'aider, soit j'te bute et prends ta place.

_ Ouais, j'me casse.

_ Connard de roi de merde ! J'en ai marre j'ai dis ! J'suis pas une loque moi ! Bouges toi le cul ou j'te démolis !

_ FOUS MOI LA PAIX !! Qu'est-ce que t'y connais toi ?! T'es qu'un foutu hollow ! Les sentiments, tu connais pas !! La peine encore moins !! Qu'est-ce que t'y connais hein ?! Si j'ai mal, c'est mon droit bordel !!

_ Ooh, sa _Majesté_ se rebelle… J'en ai presque peur !

_ Dégages.

_ Peux pas. Soit j'suis là, soit j'suis sur le trône. Laisses-moi t'aider maintenant, j'peux t'aider.

_ … Fais chier. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Avec le temps, la pluie a cessé de tomber. Avec le temps, tu as fini par accepter. Tant mieux, j'en avais marre. Certes, j'aime quand tu as mal, je jubile même. Mais seulement quand la douleur vient de moi. Même s'il n'était pas qu'un zanpakutô à tes yeux, il n'empêchait que sans son maître, il devait mourir. Je t'ai entendu tu sais :

« Muramasa !!!!! » … « Si ton maître refuse de t'appeler, JE le ferais !! » … « Tu m'entendras toujours !! Je ne te laisserais jamais seul !! » Etc.…

Tu ne m'as jamais rien dis de tel. T'en ai-je porté préjudice ? Jamais _mon Roi_. Jamais. J'ai fais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour t'aider et alléger ta douleur. Absolument tout. Et même brider mes pouvoirs. Alors pourquoi lorsqu'on cherche bien, dans un petit coin sombre, la pluie tombe toujours ? Ton cœur est toujours brisé n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'est jamais vraiment reconstruit n'est-ce pas ? Mais t'sais quoi _ma Majesté_, si tenter qu'il existe, le mien aussi de cœur est en morceaux. C'est pourquoi un autre genre de pluie glisse souvent de mes yeux. T'ai-je dis à quel point j'aime détester la pluie ? Car vois-tu, Majesté inutile, la pluie est _**éternelle**._

* * *

**_Sachiyo:_** Bah voilà !! Faut bien commercer par quelque chose !! Ce OneShot est bizarre mais il faut savoir que je n'écris jamais rien de normal. C'est toujours bizarre, étrange, anormal avec moi ! Mais faut pas avoir peur hein !

Shirosaki: J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'trouve pas ça ressemblant. J'te découpe :D ?

**_Sachiyo:_** Ou pas ^^' ?

Merci beaucoup.


End file.
